A known liquid ejection apparatus, e.g., an inkjet head, is configured to eject ink from a plurality of nozzles. The inkjet head includes a channeled substrate and a reservoir formation substrate. The channeled substrate includes a plurality of pressure chambers and a communication portion that is shared by the pressure chambers and communicates with the pressure chambers. A laminated body including a plurality of layers is disposed at the upper surface of the channeled substrate. The laminated body includes a vibration plate covering the pressure chambers and a plurality of piezoelectric elements corresponding to the pressure chambers. A nozzles plate is disposed at a surface of the channeled substrate opposite to the laminated body, e.g., the lower surface of the channeled substrate. The nozzles plate has the nozzles configured to communicate with the pressure chambers in the channeled substrate.
The reservoir formation substrate is disposed above the channeled substrate to cover the piezoelectric elements included in the laminated body. The reservoir formation substrate is bonded to the laminated body with an adhesive in an area outside the piezoelectric elements. The reservoir formation substrate includes a reservoir portion. The reservoir portion communicates with the communication portion of the channeled substrate, via a communication opening formed on the laminated body. Ink supplied in the communication portion of the channeled substrate from the reservoir portion is distributed to each of the pressure chambers.